


Poniéndose al día

by amandabeicker



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de los acontecimientos sucedidos en RE: Revelations 2, Claire y Chris Redfield consiguen encontrar un momento para hablar y contarse todo lo que se han perdido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poniéndose al día

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenienteross (ada)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/gifts).



> Escrito para teniente_ross. Pedías un momento de reencuentro bonito entre Chris y Claire, ¡y yo no podía resistirme a traértelo! Situado entre el final de Resident Evil: Revelations 2 y Resident Evil 6. ¡Espero que te guste, guapa!

El cuartel de la división norteamericana de la BSAA tenía por costumbre ser un hervidero de actividad en cualquier instante en que se visitara. No importaba si el momento en cuestión era noche cerrada, si nevaba, tronaba, o incluso si se trataba de un domingo; siempre había un incesante goteo de personas deslizándose a toda prisa por los pasillos y transportando documentos de un lado a otro, así como de pitidos y sonidos de toda clase (aunque hubiera sido lícito sospechar que como mínimo alguno de ellos correspondía a una máquina de café).  
  
Era como si el cuartel en sí mismo viviera en una crisis permanente. O al menos ésa era, ciertamente, la sensación que le había transmitido a Claire Redfield todas y cada una de las veces que había puesto los pies en sus suelos de porcelana. En aquella ocasión, por supuesto, no fue distinto. Esquivando por muy poco a un par de personas, a ninguna de las cuales conocía, fue abriéndose camino entre un número nada despreciable de despachos y pasillos, que parecían inacabables. Incluso estando acostumbrada a todo el papeleo necesario en una organización de aquel tipo, a Claire le parecía un nivel de burocracia excesivo.  
  
Como había esperado, al fondo de lo que parecía el último pasillo del cuartel, casi desapareciendo tras la puerta entreabierta de uno de los despachos, había una figura que Claire conocía muy bien. Algo cambiado con el tiempo, con el pelo más corto que la última vez que le había visto y una incipiente barba, pero ahí estaba: su hermano, Chris Redfield.  
  
Chris parecía bastante distraído intercambiando impresiones con alguien a quien Claire no reconoció. Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y de repente, como si hubiera un sexto sentido advirtiéndole de la presencia de alguien más allí, volvió la vista hacia la puerta del despacho. La seriedad profesional que hasta el momento había imperado en su cara dio paso a una contenida alegría que empezó a reflejarse en sus ojos.  
  
Claire no pudo evitar la sonrisa que inadvertidamente se le formó entre los labios mientras le veía venir hacia ella. Hacía tanto que no se veían que incluso el rápido abrazo pareció irreal.  
  
—Me alegro de verte a salvo —susurró él. Era evidente que había intentado impregnar la frase en un tono ligero y nada fatalista, pero había fracasado miserablemente en su empeño—. ¿Cómo estás?  
  
—Bien. —Ella le devolvió la mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora de su repertorio—. No fue gran cosa. Ya sabes que tengo experiencia en situaciones desesperadas.  
  
Quitarle importancia a todo lo que había sucedido en TerraSave no siempre había sido fácil. Habían sido semanas de tranquilidad y reflexión conseguir procesar lo que había vivido, asumir todos y cada uno de aquellos duros momentos, hasta que la simple mención de aquellos sucesos dejó de provocarle lúcidas pesadillas y un irracional odio hacia cualquier mención a Kafka. Pero, al fin y al cabo, Claire era una mujer práctica y con la mayor de las fuerzas de voluntad, y ni siquiera acontecimientos tan traumáticos como los de los últimos meses hubieran podido cambiar eso.  
  
—Claire…  
  
—Chris... dejémoslo. De todas formas, creo que ésa es una conversación para otro lugar —opinó entonces ella, resuelta.  
  
—Un café entonces —propuso él, mirando el reloj, con aquel tono distendido que le caracterizaba desde que ambos no eran más que unos críos—. Invito yo.  
  
—Me debes muchos cafés, teniendo en cuenta hasta dónde me has hecho ir a buscarte a lo largo de estos años —apuntilló Claire, pero ella y su sonrisa no dudaron en seguirle hasta el final del pasillo—. Espero que tengas una pausa para el café lo suficientemente larga.  


 

***

  
La cafetería no era nada del otro mundo. No era más que un pequeño rincón al final de la calle, con terraza decorada con adornos navideños minimalistas para los días de sol, e interior acogedor provisto de un viejísimo mobiliario de madera en el caso contrario. El día era muy frío, como correspondía a pleno mes de diciembre, pero Chris conservaba la manía de ex fumador de sentarse en las terrazas mucho más de lo que había conservado los cigarrillos en sí, por lo que Claire ni siquiera preguntó antes de decidirse a tomar asiento directamente en una de las sillas exteriores.  
  
Aún no habían tenido tiempo a acomodarse cuando una camarera joven, provista con un gorrito de Santa Claus claramente reciclado de años anteriores, se acercó a tomarles nota.  
  
—Un café con leche —pidió Claire, cerrando la carta que había abierto sin intención real de pedir nada. Alzó las cejas, pasándole el turno a su hermano.  
  
—Un café solo para mí.  
  
La chica asintió con amabilidad y desapareció con premura en dirección al interior del establecimiento. Claire no pudo dejar de notar que ellos eran los únicos clientes en la cafetería en aquellos momentos, lo cual probablemente indicaba que, o bien Chris había mentido en lo que a tener una pausa para el café se refería, o bien que la calidad del susodicho local dejaba mucho que desear por lo general.  
  
—Estás… diferente —comentó él, sonriendo suavemente. Claire se había percatado de que Chris había estado escrutándola desde el primer minuto, con la vista puesta en sus rasgos, como si intentara caer en qué había distinto en ella desde la última vez pero no fuera capaz de decidir con certeza qué.  
  
—Es el pelo. Me lo he cortado.  
  
—Lo sé, ya me he dado cuenta, tonta. Te sienta bien. Y… —Chris se detuvo un momento y sonrió, con una pequeña mueca nostálgica entreviéndose en sus finos labios—. Has crecido. Bastante.  
  
—Muy observador. —Ella se burló de él por debajo de su bufanda de lana —. Guárdate la frase. Si no nos vemos hasta de aquí a diez años, podrás volver a utilizarla.  
  
Chris no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, y se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz, algo avergonzado: —Venga, Claire, no exageres. Sabes que me encantaría poder vernos más a menudo, pero…  
  
—Lo sé. Cosas que pasan —repuso ella, y no se trataba de un reproche—. Se hace lo que se puede. Sólo es que a veces una se alegra de ver a su estúpido hermano mayor, ¿sabes? Especialmente si el hermano en cuestión tiene una grave tendencia a desaparecer durante meses como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.  
  
—Ya. _Auch_. —Chris hizo una mueca—. Lo siento por eso también.  
  
—No pasa nada. Me haces trasladarme hasta lugares inimaginables, viajar a países exóticos —bromeó Claire—, descubrir magníficos planes para acabar con el mundo tal y como lo conocemos…  
  
—¿Y qué sería de tu vida sin esos pequeños alicientes?  
  
Claire no pudo evitar una nueva carcajada sarcástica, negando con la cabeza: —Qué gracioso eres, ¿no?  
  
Los cafés acababan de llegar a la mesa, por lo que la joven Redfield aprovechó para acercarse el suyo y rodearlo con las manos. El calor que emanaba de la taza de porcelana le provocó un agradable cosquilleo en las palmas, extendiéndosele poco a poco hasta las yemas de los dedos.  
  
A pesar del frío estaba siendo una mañana inmejorable, eso tenía que reconocerlo. Había esperado que la proximidad de las fiestas hubiera hecho que la gente acudiera en masa a cualquier calle con un número suficientemente relevante de tiendas, pero, más bien al contrario, las calles estaban calmadas a excepción de algún que otro viandante. Alguien empezó a cantar villancicos en algún lugar cercano, probablemente alguna calle adyacente. Claire no pudo evitar el recuerdo que, inadvertidamente, se coló desde alguna parte de su subconsciente.  
  
—Ay, esa canción —rió, con cierta nostalgia—. ¿Cuántas veces la pondríamos? ¿Te acuerdas de aquellas Navidades en que rayamos el disco de villancicos?  
  
—Cómo olvidarlo —afirmó Chris, con la risa llenando cada una de las sílabas—. Aunque estoy bastante convencido de que nos lo rompieron aposta.  
  
—No me extrañaría nada, debía ser insoportable. Tú imagínatelo. Semanas y semanas con eso.  
  
—Intento no hacerlo. Aunque realmente era todo cosa tuya —rió él, con el vaho escapándosele de entre los labios—. Qué plasta eras.  
  
—¡Sabes que ti también te encantaba esa canción! No tiene sentido que lo niegues.  
  
—¿Y aquella vez en que insististe en quedarte despierta durante TODA la noche para ver si podías pillar a Santa Claus cuando llegara y agradecerle todos los regalos?  
  
—Ay, por favor —repuso Claire, avergonzada ante las carcajadas de Chris. Se llevó una mano a la frente y añadió, con indignación—. Aún recuerdo que me convenciste rastreramente para irnos a dormir porque según tú si entretenía a Santa, no llegaría a todas las casas a tiempo y el resto de niños no tendrían regalos.  
  
—Eras una niña muy considerada, todo hay que decirlo —opinó él, divertido—. Me gustaría poder decorar la casa en Navidad, hace años que no tengo tiempo. La verdad es que tampoco suele pillarme en la ciudad.  
  
—Muy bien, pues me lo apunto en el calendario para el año que viene —informó Claire—. Te lo recordaré. Ya no tienes escapatoria.  
  
—Ugh. Seguro que me arrepentiré de habértelo dicho.  
  
—Pues ya no hay marcha atrás, Chris. —Ella le dedicó una mueca divertida y, después, ninguno de los dos dijo nada.  
  
Hubo unos segundos de pausa algo antinatural. Él había perdido la mirada en algún punto del final de la calle, como si estuviera valorando varias posibilidades antes de decidirse por alguna de ellas. Claire iba a decir algo cuando su hermano la interrumpió.  
  
—No puedo dejar de observar que estás esquivando el tema.  
  
Chris nunca había sido de los que utilizan diez palabras cuando cinco bastarían. Claire era muy consciente de ello, pero, aún así, lo directo de la frase la pilló desprevenida. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro con la vista puesta en la espiral de color blanquecino y marrón del café.  
  
—Qué pesado eres.  
  
—¿Quieres hablar de ello o no?  
  
—En realidad no hay mucho que contar. Al menos, no mucho más de lo que ya sabes —explicó ella. Alzó la vista y añadió, burlona—. Parece que los ataques bioterroristas siguen persiguiendo a la familia Redfield, como es ya tradición anual.  
  
—Eso parece. —Chris le dedicó una mirada en la que la inquietud era difícil de ignorar.  
  
—No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien. De verdad —sonrió ella—. Afortunadamente, no estaba sola en todo aquel caos. Moira, la hija de Barry, también estaba allí. Será una agente magnífica algún día, si es que quiere.  
  
—Estoy seguro. Si se parece en algo a su padre, será de armas tomar —rió Chris.  
  
—Eso puedes darlo por seguro —repuso Claire, con una pronunciada sonrisa.  
  
Chris suspiró, perdiendo la sonrisa por el camino. Había fruncido un poco el ceño, como si de repente le hubiera atacado una idea recurrente que estaba harto de quitarse de encima: —Ojalá hubiera podido…  
  
—Chris, por favor… —pidió ella, negando con la cabeza—. No puedes estar siempre en todas partes. Y te recuerdo que tengo experiencia en esto y muchos recursos. Como tú.  
  
Claire le guiñó graciosamente el ojo, y le dio un sorbo a su café. Lo cierto era que no estaba nada malo y descubrió que, aunque inicialmente no le había apetecido nada, su cuerpo lo estaba agradeciendo como contraste al frío ambiental.  
  
—Por cierto, ¿cómo está Jill? Hace también bastante que no la veo.  
  
A Chris se le iluminaron los ojos, como siempre que oía hablar de ella. Era algo sutil, como un diminuto brillo en el fondo de las pupilas; como una calidez fugaz que de repente estaba allí tan perceptible como la mayor de las sonrisas, y al segundo siguiente desaparecía como si nunca hubiera existido. Claire llevaba años notándolo.  
  
—Cada vez mejor, por suerte. Sigue recuperándose y pasando todo tipo de exámenes físicos y psicológicos —explicó él. Dio un trago tan largo a su taza que dejó el café temblando—. Aún no la consideran apta para misiones de campo, por desgracia.  
  
—Tú dale tiempo —susurró Claire—. Por lo que conozco a Jill, estoy segura de que puede con todo; y tú enseguida tendrás de vuelta a tu compañera. Seguro que eres un completo desastre sin ella.  
  
—No te haces a una idea.  
  
Claire ni siquiera intentó evitar la carcajada ante la falta de reacción de Chris a su nada velado intento de volver a meterse con él. Se encogió de hombros y no pudo más que añadir, suavemente: —Dale un beso de mi parte cuando la veas.  
  
Las palabras seguían volando interminablemente en la calma de aquella mañana casi tanto como los minutos. Claire, muy a su pesar, le echó un sutil vistazo a su reloj. No había podido dejar de notar que llevaba ya mucho rato distrayendo a su hermano de su trabajo, así que le dio un último trago a su café y ambos se levantaron, dejando una propina decente sobre el pequeño plato que contenía la nota. Decidió acompañarle de vuelta hasta el edificio que hacía las veces de cuartel de la BSAA, disfrutando del frío viento de diciembre, de las bromas y del tiempo que había podido compartir con Chris.  
  
Nada más llegar a la puerta, él se detuvo. Claire hubiera esperado que subiera directamente de regreso a las oficinas (¿con cuánto retraso debía estar volviendo?) pero, en cambio, entre sus labios salieron tres sencillas palabras.  
  
—Anda. Ven aquí.  
  
El abrazo fue de los que curan heridas. A Claire le pilló desprevenida y en cuanto quiso darse cuenta ya estaba entre sus brazos de oso. Se aferró a su hombro, con fuerza. Chris siempre había sido un hermano mayor del tipo protector; no particularmente cariñoso en sí, pero Claire sabía que se preocupaba por ella y que siempre lo había hecho. Sin embargo, no era demasiado bueno mostrando lo que sentía (y mucho menos poniéndolo en palabras), y fue precisamente por eso por lo que a Claire le tocó especialmente lo que dijo a continuación.  
  
—Te he echado de menos, hermanita. Eso lo sabes, ¿no?  
  
Claire asintió con la cabeza, y el pequeño nudo en su garganta se pronunció un poco más. Suspiró hondo, disfrutando de la sensación de hogar, de seguridad y de calidez.  
  
—Claro —respondió ella, sencillamente. Y era cierto. Lo sabía.  
  
Le dejó ir y, aparte de la sonrisa, también le dedicó un empujón en el hombro.  
  
—Oye —murmuró Chris, sonriente a pesar del golpe—. A ver si podemos conseguir que no pase tanto tiempo la próxima vez, ¿vale?  
  
Y Claire asintió suavemente, cruzándose de brazos por encima de su chaqueta de cuero. Se apartó un mechón pelirrojo de delante de la cara y, sonriente, no pudo evitar lanzarle el clásico guiño de ojo marca Redfield.  
  
—Eso está hecho.


End file.
